That Book
by rowanashke
Summary: A short ficlet starring Kakashi, Iruka and that book. KakaIru established relationship.


Hey ho neighbors!

This is just a short little fluffball to show that I'm still alive. n.n School and work have been rather overwhelming of late, and I haven't had a lot of time for writing. I hope it's going to settle soon. Enoy!

----------------------------------------

Iruka could feel Kakashi staring at him. He continued to ignore him, resolutely keeping his eyes on the book he was reading.

The book that was NOT the book lying in front of Iruka, wrapped in a little red bow.

One of _those_ books.

Iruka fumed. Did he think that wrapping it up as a present would get me to read it?

Iruka glared at _his_ book. He could not only feel Kakashi staring at him now, but he could almost _feel_ the other book staring at him too. Daring him. _C'mon_, the book said, _give me a read. What harm can it do?_

_It could burn my eyes out of my head_, Iruka snapped back.

Those nasty, horrible, perverted books.

But Iruka had to admit, his fingers were itching slightly. Not because it was a nasty book; because it was a _new_ book that he'd never read. Iruka was kind of addicted to reading and the thought of a brand new book was so tempting…

_But not one of _those _books_, Iruka reminded himself sharply.

Finally he snapped his book shut. "Kakashi…" He growled.

"Yes, Ruka-love?" Kakashi replied brightly.

"You're…" Iruka, at a loss for an appropriate enough insult, pushed off the floor and gave Kakashi an indignant glare. "You're a…._pervert._"

"Me?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Yes." Iruka grated. Then he stomped, stiff-legged, into the kitchen.

Kakashi followed him after a moment. Iruka busied himself with making tea, trying to ignore his super-sexy boyfriend and the way he was draping himself over the counter. Kakashi looked good no matter what he did; he couldn't help it. And Iruka couldn't help but respond. Damn it.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said after a moment's silence. "Why are you so afraid of the Icha Icha books?"

"I'm not afraid!" Iruka slammed the kettle on and spun around. "I just don't appreciate _smut_ the way you do."

"But it's just a book." Kakashi had pulled down his mask. The bastard. "Besides, we do that stuff all the time. It's not perverted. It's fun!"

"It's not perverted when we _do_ it. It's just perverted to _read_ about someone_ else _doing it." Iruka tried to explain.

"Oh?" Kakashi gave him a wicked grin. "Jiraiya-sama would be _happy_ to write you into a book, I bet. Would it help if it were _you_ doing all that stuff?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Iruka yelped. That old pervert… "I'll kill you in your sleep, Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi chuckled. "My Iruka." He pushed off the counter and glided over to Iruka, smiling happily at him. Iruka let him capture him; it wasn't like he _wanted_ to fight all that hard.

Wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist, Kakashi leaned in and stole a couple of sweet kisses. "Mmm. Iruka, love, you've got the wrong impression about those books, I think. Sure, there's smut. Yes, there's porn. But the main part of the book is always a love story."

"A love story which is just an excuse for the _porn_." Iruka shot back. Kakashi laughed and placed butterfly kisses down Iruka's throat. "Not really." He pulled back and kissed Iruka's forehead. "It's more just a natural part of the story."

"Whatever." Iruka muttered. The kettle started whistling. "Kakashi, let me go. I want some tea."

"But I want some dolphin." Kakashi murmured. Iruka sighed and allowed himself to be kissed, his hand reaching back to fumble for the stove control.

…

Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. Long day already, and it was only lunch.

The kids were outside, being supervised by the TA's, and Iruka was, for the moment, free. He sighed again and pulled out his lunch.

Kakashi…Iruka growled as he pulled the first thing out of the box. _The damn book_. Kakashi! Flushing, Iruka shoved it in his desk and tried to suppress his blushes. What if someone had been here? Oh, he was going to _kill_ Kakashi when he got home…

He unpacked his lunch and ate it quickly, then threw the garbage away.

The book was calling his name.

Iruka frowned and pulled a stack of papers to him. He still had twenty minutes remaining on the hour; time enough to get some grading done.

A brand new book, just sitting in his desk.

_They're just love stories, _Kakashi's voice spoke up in Iruka's head. _Why are you so afraid of them?_

I…am…not…afraid. Iruka gritted his teeth. Then, after glancing around to make sure that there wasn't _anyone_ who could see him, he opened his drawer and pulled out the book.

…

"Iruka-sensei?" A scandalized voice asked. "What are you _reading?_"

Iruka snapped back into focus and realized two things.

One, that lunch was evidentially over.

Two, he was going to _kill_ Kakashi.

His class was gathered in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. Most of them had no idea what the book in Iruka's hands was. However, Konohamaru was in the lead, and he knew _exactly_ what book this was.

The TA, behind the kids, gave Iruka a wide-eyed grin. And the kids were staring…at….

Iruka blushed magenta. "NEVERMIND!" he nearly screamed. "GET INTO YOUR SEATS!"

The kids rushed to obey, having heard _that_ tone in Iruka's voice before. Iruka stuffed the book into his desk and did his best to ignore the way Hayaki was trying not to snicker.

…

Iruka stormed into the house, only to find it empty. There was a note from Kakashi in the counter, telling Iruka he was out on a mission and wouldn't be home until tomorrow, probably.

Robbed of his opportunity to yell, Iruka grudgingly cleaned the apartment and started in on grading papers.

_That_ book was safely on Kakashi's shelf, where it would stay.

Thankyouvermuch.

Iruka had gotten though half the stack when his mind started to wander.

_Natsuhi clasped her hands in front of her ample breasts and stared, wide-eyed, at the man who had just rescued her from the attackers. "Why? How did you know that I was in danger?" she asked softly._

"_I felt it." Shiore said, taking a step towards her. "I always feel it. Don't you know that my heart beats in time with yours?"_

"_You must not say such things." Natsuhi cried, turning away. "We can never be together. My father…"_

"_I die without you." Shiore exclaimed. "I love you more than life itself. Don't you understand that? Why can't your father see that?"_

"_He only cares for what he can get for me." Natsuhi admitted bitterly. "He doesn't care for my happiness."_

"_Run away with me." Shiore said, closing the distance between them. "Come with me. I love you. I'll take care of you for the rest of your days."_

_Natsuhi turned, desperately torn between her love for the handsome, dashing man before her and her duty to her family. To her father._

"_Shiore..." she whispered. "I…"_

Iruka growled and stood up, almost running for the bookshelf. He had to know! He'd been interrupted just before Natsuhi decided if she was going to run away with her love or remain behind to fulfill her family duties.

Grabbing the book, Iruka sprawled out on the couch to read.

…

"Iruka. Wake up, love." Kakashi's voice sounded way too amused.

Iruka blinked and opened his eyes to find Kakashi leaning over him, smiling at him gently.

"Hey, Kashi." Iruka yawned and sat up, rubbing his face. "What time is it?"

"Early." Kakashi said. "Got home early. Looks like you've been…busy."

"Hmm?" Iruka followed his gaze and blushed hotly.

_That_ book was lying on the couch, obviously just fallen off his chest.

"I…ah…" Iruka stammered. Kakashi scooped the book up and sat down, leaning into Iruka's body.

"How are you liking the book?" Kakashi asked brightly.

Iruka flushed harder, but sighed in defeat. "It's…entertaining. The story is really good."

"And the sex scenes?" Kakashi asked.

"I…ah…skip those." Iruka admitted.

Kakashi laughed. Iruka growled. "Why would I want to read about a guy and a girl having sex? I don't like girls, remember?"

"Ah. Yes, it would be rather uninteresting. But I have a cure for that." Kakashi rose and grabbed a book off the shelf, depositing it in Iruka's hands. Iruka stared at the cover, which featured two men embracing in a lake.

"Kakashi…" Iruka grated. Kakashi reached out and opened the book, then handed it back to Iruka.

"Check this out. I was thinking it wouldn't be that hard, and we could…" 

"KAKASHI!" Iruka yelped, blushing as he caught the gist of what was on the page. "No!"

Kakashi laughed and laid the book down, grabbing his love. "Well, at least, let's start with page 34."

"What's on that page?" Iruka asked warily.

"This." Kakashi said, and then leaned in and kissed Iruka.

…


End file.
